1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to optical fiber power splitting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to modules for splitting optical power.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most important recent developments in the field of fiber optic communications is the emergence of the feasibility of fiber management and distribution systems, arrangements and devices for delivering optical fiber signals to a particular location or group of locations. Such applications typically are referred to as Fiber To The x (FTTx) applications. One of the more popular FTTx applications is Fiber To The Premises (FTTP) or Fiber To The Home (FTTH), in which optical signal capabilities are routed from a central fiber office or other distribution location to a plurality of homes in that particular location via optical fiber and one or more optical connectors and/or other optical connection devices.
One type of optical fiber connector used in many Premise system configurations is the Multi-fiber Push On (MPO) connector. Also, MPO connectors are housed in modules for providing modular MPO connections and terminating and interconnecting MPO connector arrangements.
Various conventional FTTx products exist, including MPO-based connection devices. For example, such devices include the InstaPATCH™ MPO module and trunk cable design offerings by Systimax Solutions, Plug and Play offerings from Corning Cable Systems, and the fiber optic infrastructure products by Red Hawk CDT. Also, Blue Helix offers MPO modules and module patch panels for FTTx applications.
Conventionally, FTTx applications use planar lightwave circuit (PLC) technology in various packaging structures. Typically, these packaging structures include a splitter housing that splits a single optical fiber into a plurality of individual fiber pigtails emanating from the splitter housing. The fiber pigtails, which each typically are approximately 4to 6feet in length, are used to administer various fiber routing assignments within a fiber distribution location and/or between locations (e.g., outside plant administration points).
However, many of these packaging structures have as many as 32 fiber pigtails emanating therefore. With such a relatively large number of individual fiber pigtails, congestion and tangling of the fiber pigtails become concerns. Also, accurate routing of the fiber pigtails and general circuit administration and storage are issues with these types of packaging structures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a fiber connection module or other packaging structure that overcomes the aforementioned problems of conventional packaging structures.